vaktovianwarfandomcom-20200214-history
ShadowJazz
ShadowJazz ShadowJazz is the Main Character of the Destruction of vak and Leader of Nextgen Resistance. The Destruction of Vak Events Part 1 1/2 Jazz arrives to assist Sergeant Jace from the Vaktovians.After they pushed them back,they had a rest on the tunnels. Part 1 2/2 Jazz and Jace are pinned down by alot of vaks on the mud land.When they discovered that the vaks are using all of they got.Jace got killed and Jazz is surrounded.But not until they pushed back because SonicSpire's Men Arrived.Jazz and Spire got a talk about listed casualties and regrouped. Part 2 ''' Jazz Launched an operation with Demolition Experts Capt.SonicSpire.Since they arrived,Jazz told Spire for both of them to go up on the outpost walls.Now they are inside,they sweeped the entire outpost.When they entered inside.They saw Vaktus.Jazz and Vaktus has an argument for a minutes and later on ordered to be executed but Jazz and Spire Avoided Death.They are after to Vaktus and Jazz on the lead but Vaktus escaped faster than Jazz can capture him.Just hours later,Jazz and Spire is surrounded by forces of vaks.When both Jazz and Spire pulls out the detonator,they detonate and counter attacks the vaks.Another hours passed another wave of Vaks attacked,Jazz detonated C4s that are on the area and Spire finished all of the Vaks.When all Vaks are killed,Spire does a short dance and Jazz called for orbital airstrike.The Outpost was obliterated and Spire calls for evac.Jazz and Spire left the area. '''Part 3 At the frontlines of Nextgen,Jazz and Spire arrives at the outpost.There,they met Commander Peter and meets NCIS John Connor on the area.Once they talked about the area,a Soldier ask questions and Jazz said "no more time".They launched a Raid on Vaktovia's Front lines along with VS Allies named General Rick and his Sole Purposed Soldier.Once The area is secured,Jazz told to Spire to send reinforcements by calling them at the Vaktovian Terminal.Once they hold out.Yoda came into the scene. Part 4 Jazz appears on the scene of Fort Balista,they made a meeting to charge into a town that is inhabited by Vaks. Part 6 Jazz came to Fort Balista,having a meeting with TKU and Nextgen Soldiers.So they made up an idea,but once JGA Arrives,Jazz talks with JGA and had an argument between the Vaktovians.Once their meeting ends,Jazz launched an Operation:Destruction to end the Vaktovian Empire Destroyed.Once they arrived,They saw Vaktus and the nextgen surrounds Vaktus.Vaktus didn't surrendered so Jazz made a swordfight.Once the swordfight made a large battle,Jazz made a final blow,making Vaktus to surrender.Once Spire told Jazz to finish him off,Vaktus is completely decapitated and killed by Jazz's Rifle. The Vaktovian War Events Part 2 Jazz Appears on Part 2 with Demolitions Experts Captain SonicSpire and Reassigned Colonel Rick.The Fight against on Iraq on the last rebels.Jazz was outnumbered once Spire and him discovered a video about Vaktus' Annoucement.It was the ultimate ambush. Part 4 Following Traces of both VS and Nextgen Meeting,SonicSpire once meets ShadowJazz for the passed years.As their meeting was against the vaktovian empire.But due to the kamikaze attacks of the Vaktovian Empire on the Former United Soldiers Philadelphia.It was damaged badly.Jazz and the others goes to the Fighter Deck to evacuate,the evacuation was successful,but however,one of the vaktovian fighters followed their lead and shoot every nextgen fighters and vortex fighters one by one.Jazz was hit on the left engine which he crashed his plane to the Vaktovian Fighter to save SonicSpire and the remaining Vortex.It was the Ultimate Sacrifice. For now,ShadowJazz is reported K.I.A. (Killed in Action)